The Most Beloved Children (Part 2)
by InfiKiss
Summary: (Kuroko Tetsuya's part) Menjalani hari tanpa kehadiran orang tua; Tetsuya sudah terbiasa. Asalkan Nenek dan kelima sahabatnya selalu ada. Namun ketika hari itu tiba, dimana ia kira Nenek akan pergi meninggalkannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya..." Tetsuya tak ingin meninggalkan Nenek juga sahabat-sahabatnya. (WARNING: Banyak OC yang ditampilkan, ex: orang tua KiseDai, dll).


Kalau diingat-ingat tentang masa kecil...

.

.

" _Ooi, Tetsuya!"_

Tak seorangpun yang bisa menemukannya.

" _Duuh! Dia kemana, sih? Pasti susah menemukan Tetsuya kalau main petak umpet!"_

Tidak ada yang bisa—ya.

" _Hihihi~ Sudah kuduga."_

Selain kami.

" _Tetsu, ketemu!"_

.

.

Dua bola mata sewarna langit itu mengerjap tak percaya. Pipi-pipi gembulnya menyiratkan rona merah. Ia berjongkok sambil memeluk kedua lutut yang ditekuk—bersembunyi dari teriknya sinar matahari dengan memanfaatkan bayang-bayang pohon besar di salah satu sudut tak terlihat taman Kurigaoka.

Lalu tersenyum lebar.

" _Akhirnya Daiki-kun menemukanku."_

.

.

* * *

 **The Most Beloved Children**

 **(Part 2)**

 **.**

 **~Kuroko Tetsuya~**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **A fanfiction presented by**

 **InfiKiss**

 **.**

 **HAPPY BELOVED BIRTHDAY, KUROKO TETSUYA.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **-Banyak OC yang dimasukkan. Ex; Nenek Kuroko, orang tua Kuroko, Ibu Momoi, Ayah Midorima, etc.**

 **-Semuanya menggunakan nama kecil sebagai panggilan dari sudut pandang pertama (karakter) ataupun sudut pandang ketiga (reader).**

 **-Akhirnya bisa apdet setelah telah tiga minggu ToT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Tetsu! Tetsu! Ayo bangun!"

"Tidurnya pulas sekali. Hihihi~ Tetsu-cchi!"

Seolah bumi mendadak berguncang. Anak yang beberapa detik sebelumnya tengah terbuai manja di pulau yang terbuat dari kapas-kapas manis dan memiliki sungai susu tersebut mendadak membuka mata. Dikiranya gempa lokal melanda, mengingat Jepang ialah negara dengan jumlah gempa paling sering setiap tahunnya. Yang ia temukan bukan lagi pemandangan indah penuh warna-warni dari awan-awan gulali. Namun dua orang bocah laki-laki yang memasang senyum lebar. Orang yang disinyalir pengganggu mimpi indahnya pagi ini.

Kuroko Tetsuya memasang wajah datar. Kesal. Selimut yang telah ditarik hingga ke atas perut oleh salah satu temannya kembali ia angkat hingga menutupi sebagian wajah. Menyisakan helaian berantakan biru muda di atas kepalanya.

Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta tercengang.

"Ooooi! Tetsu! Jangan tidur lagi! Ayo siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah!"

SREET—

Dengan seluruh tenaga super power milik bocah berkulit gelap itu, ia menarik paksa selimut yang dicengkram kedua telapak tangan mungil Tetsuya. Begitu kuat hingga membuat si bocah bertubuh kecil itu terangkat sampai duduk di futonnya yang empuk. Justru berakhir dengan Daiki yang oleng ke belakang dan jatuh terjerembab membentur lantai kayu di kamar Tetsuya.

Kise Ryouta tertawa geli melihat dua temannya. Mengabaikan rintihan Daiki yang kini mengusap-usap bokong, si anak berambut pirang merangkak ke atas futon Tetsuya sambil merapikan rambut Tetsuya yang berantakan. Senyum lebar secerah mentari terlukis manis di wajah ceria Ryouta. "Ayo, ayo. Nanti Shin-cchi marah-marah lagi kalau kita kelamaan. Kita harus bergegas."

Tetsuya mengangguk patuh sambil mengucek kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk. Teriakan mendadak Daiki membuat kedua bocah itu menoleh bersamaan. Entah sejak kapan bocah itu sudah mencengkram kalender meja yang ada di atas meja belajar Tetsuya. Tatapan matanya horor menatap tanggal yang dilingkari dengan krayon warna hijau dan membaca keterangan yang Tetsuya tulis di sana.

"Ada apa, Dai-cchi?"

Sepasang safir gelap Daiki menatap serius kedua sahabatnya. "Aku lupa banget." Suaranya berbisik misterius.

"Lupa apa?" Kening Ryouta mengkerut penasaran.

"Aku 'kan hari ini ada tugas piket pagi!"

"EEH?!" Lengkingan Ryouta menggema di ruangan kecil yang menjadi kamar Tetsuya.

Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar seolah kantuk tak lagi ada yang tersisa.

~OoOoOoO~

Anak berambut merah itu sibuk menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah kesal karena ulah teman-temannya. Kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Dua iris delimanya menatap tajam dengan masing-masing alis yang terangkat ke atas. Bibirnya berkali-kali menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas; entah omelan, entah keluhan—pokoknya entahlah. Lalu yang terakhir, setelah lima menit terus melakukan hal yang sama, Akashi Seijuurou menyerah. Pundaknya dilemaskan. Nafas dihela panjang. Meski masih geleng-geleng kepala dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Yang benar saja, deh…" gerutuan Seijuurou terdengar.

Jam istirahat membuat suasana kelas 2-A itu tidak terlalu penuh. Sebagian anak perempuan bergerombol dibeberapa sudut kelas; saling memamerkan pita warna-warni yang hari ini mereka kenakan atau sekedar memperlihatkan jepit rambut terbaru yang mereka bawa. Sebagian anak laki-laki sudah berada di lapangan luar gedung sekolah untuk bermain apapun yang bisa menguras tenaga karena sudah dua minggu ini salju tidak turun di desa kecil yang terletak di salah satu bagian kota Hiroshima tersebut.

Alasan kenapa Seijuurou dan kelima temannya masih berada di kelas ialah karena menemani Daiki yang mendapat hukuman menyapu kelas sepanjang jam istirahat siang. Karena tadi Daiki, Tetsuya dan Ryouta datang terlambat dari jam piket yang harus dilakukan Daiki.

Midorima Shintarou melirik tiga temannya dari balik kacamata minus berbingkai hitam miliknya. "Jadi, terlambat karena membangunkan Tetsuya? Beruntung Daiki masih ingat kalau hari ini piket. Tapi kok bisa benar-benar telat? Yah, memang sih kata Oha-asa, hari ini 'tuh hari sial untuk Virgo. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli ya, aku hanya mengingatkan saja karena bisa jadi Daiki akan diserang sial sepanjang hari." Shintarou kecil kembali menolehkan kepala dan sibuk membaca buku cerita bergambar di atas meja kelas.

"Shin, bodoh! Jangan katakan seolah-olah aku sudah dikutuk setan, dong!" Sapu di genggaman tangan Daiki dicengkram erat. Protes dilancarkan dengan wajah galak. Tapi sorot ketakutan samar-samar terlihat di balik kedua kristal biru gelapnya.

"Yah… Mendapat peruntungan sial sama saja maknanya dengan dikutuk." Sinis. Shintarou kembali melayangkan tatapan menghujam ke Daiki yang mengkeret di balik pundak kecil Tetsuya. "Aku kasih tau, ya—bukannya aku peduli sama kamu, Tetsuya. Mending jangan dekat Daiki dulu hari ini. Nih," Jeda sejenak saat Shintarou mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan daun semanggi berdaun tiga yang biasa tumbuh liar di depan pagar sekolah. Dengan wajah polos dan datar, Tetsuya hanya mengambil daun itu dan menatapnya bingung. Barulah Shintarou melanjutkan sembari menaikkan kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak melorot dari batang hidungnya, "ini benda keberuntungan Aquarius. Aku hanya kebetulan menemukannya di depan gerbang, jadi aku petik. Jangan salah paham. Lalu ini," Berikutnya Shintarou memberikan gantungan usang berbentuk kepala bebek ke Daiki, "untuk Virgo. Aku pinjam punya Akemi-chan. Sepulang sekolah harus dikembalikan, ya, Daiki."

Di sudut kelas, Ryouta terkikik melihat aksi malu-malu tapi sinis a la Shintarou. Karena bagaimanapun, semuanya tahu setiap pagi Shintarou akan sengaja mencari benda keberuntungan mereka untuk diberikan. Ryouta kembali menepuk-nepuk dua penghapus papan tulis yang penuh dengan debu kapur ke luar jendela. Sesekali terbatuk pelan karena debu yang terhirup ke pernapasan. "Eh, eh. Siang ini kita beli es serut di kedai Bibi Aida, yuk? Lalu ke taman Kurigaoka dan main—uhuk-uhuk. Kak Shuuzou minggu lalu 'kan sudah janji mau membantu kita membuat layang-layang."

"Kak Shuuzou hari ini sekolah juga, Ryouta. Dia 'kan anak SMA, jadi lebih banyak PR daripada kita."

"Es serut! Aku mau rasa stroberi… Vanilla… Coklat… Eh—rasa sari kelapa juga enak. Ditambah rasa jeruk. Sekalian aku juga mau beli Maiubou dan Pocky." Anak bertubuh paling jangkung yang sedari tadi hanya duduk lemas sambil menumpukan setengah tubuhnya di atas meja langsung bereaksi semangat. Kedua matanya masih tampak malas, tapi binar bahagia yang terpancar dari kedua manik _amethyst_ itu tak bisa menipu.

Tetsuya melirik Murasakibara Atsushi. "Kalau terlalu banyak makan es nanti perut Atsushi-kun bisa sakit."

"Tetsu-chin berisik. Suka-suka aku, dong." Anak itu kembali menenggelamkan dirinya ke atas meja. "Aku ngantuk~"

SRAAGH—!

Mendadak pintu kelas tergeser dibuka. Tiga orang anak laki-laki yang wajahnya sudah dibanjiri keringat menyeruak masuk ke dalam kelas. Ekspresi mereka ceria dan penuh semangat. Rona di wajah mereka semakin kentara saat menemukan keenam anak laki-laki yang masih tersisa di dalam kelas.

Satu dari mereka, yang berambut hitam dengan tubuh jangkung segera berseru, "Hei! Ryouta! Daiki! Kita mau main setan-setanan, nih! Ayo ikutan!"

"Aaaah! Aku mau ikutan!" Ryouta langsung berlari ke depan kelas untuk menyimpan penghapus papan tulis yang telah bersih. "Dai-cchi, ayo cepat! Tetsu-cchi, Sei-cchi, Shin-cchi dan Atsu-cchi juga ikutan! Pasti asyik banget!"

Sapu dijunjung tinggi ke udara oleh Daiki. Membuat Seijuuoru yang berdiri setengah meter darinya sontak mundur tiba-tiba. Beruntung Tetsuya berada di posisi aman, meski wajahnya telah menunjukkan ekspresi tidak nyaman dengan bau debu yang seketika memenuhi udara disekitar. "Ikut! Ikut! Aku ikutan!"

"Ayo semua ikut—eh." Satu anak yang tadi bicara segera diam saat menemukan Tetsuya berdiri memandangnya di antara kelima anak lainnya. "Tapi Tetsuya jangan, deh."

"Lho, kenapa? Kok Tetsu-cchi nggak boleh ikutan?"

Ketiga anak itu segera saling melempar tatapan tidak enak. Satu memilih mundur karena enggan bersitatap dengan subjek yang dimaksudkan. Dan satu yang bertubuh paling tinggi memaksakan diri untuk berani buka suara.

"Soalnya kalau Tetsuya susah ditemukan. Hanya Daiki, Ryouta dan yang lainnya yang bisa menemukan dimana Tetsuya berada."

"Kok begitu?!" Bibir Ryouta mengkerucut tidak senang. Bocah itu hendak melancarkan protes lebih panjang kalau saja suara Seijuurou tidak menghentikan kalimatnya.

Anak berambut merah itu memasang wajah tenang. "Ya, sudah. Tetsuya juga tidak mau bergabung. Iya 'kan, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Anak itu bisa menyadari tatapan kecewa yang terbaca di kedua mata Ryouta dan Daiki. Sebelum semua keadaan semakin aneh, Tetsuya pun melemparkan senyum tipis ke kedua temannya. "Tapi kalau Daiki-kun dan Ryouta-kun mau main, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku, Shintarou-kun dan Seijuurou-kun ada tugas menjadi penyedia makan siang hari ini."

Kalimat itu bisa jadi penetral atmosfir kecewa yang menyelimuti Daiki dan Ryouta. Meski awalnya kedua anak itu masih ingin memaksa teman yang lain untuk ikut serta, tapi tugas memang nyatanya telah menunggu mereka. Akhirnya setelah Daiki menyimpan sapu di loker peralatan kelas, dirinya dan Ryouta pun segera berhambur keluar kelas meninggalkan empat teman lain yang tertinggal di sana.

Seijuurou kecil begitu peka. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Tetsuya berada. Anak itu berjalan ke kursi yang berada di urutan keempat dari depan, tepat di samping jendela. Keningnya menimbulkan beberapa kerutan. Shintarou yang memperhatikan hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil kembali menjatuhkan pandangan ke buku bergambar yang sempat dianggurkan tadi.

Atsuhi mungkin satu-satunya yang kelihatan tidak peka. Namun, dibalik kedua tangan yang menyembunyikan pandangan, tatapan matanya berubah sendu.

Mungkin hanya lima anak itu saja yang bisa merasakan apa yang Tetsuya kecil benar-benar rasakan.

~OoOoOoO~

"Aku pulang!"

Pintu kayu bergeser terbuka. Pemandangan rumah sederhana seketika tersaji di depan mata. Hanya saja ada satu yang tak biasa sore ini. Biasanya, acap kali Tetsuya pulang, sang Nenek akan segera menyambutnya di pintu dengan wajah ceria. Meski usia wanita itu sudah hampir menginjak lima puluhan lebih dan tubuhnya telah renta, beliau masih begitu penuh semangat.

Nenek adalah orang yang membesarkan Tetsuya. Bukan berarti anak itu sudah tak lagi memiliki orang tua. Sejak usia Tetsuya menginjak satu tahun, orang tuanya pergi ke Amerika karena urusan pekerjaan. Awalnya, Tetsuya ingin diajak serta, hanya saja waktu itu Nenek dan Kakek menolak dan mengatakan akan merawat Tetsuya kecil di desa. Dengan berat hati orang tua Tetsuya pun menyetujuinya. Namun tak pernah diduga bahwa tiga tahun berselang sang Kakek akhirnya meninggal dunia karena penyakit diabetes yang selama ini diderita.

Kembali lagi terjadi perdebatan alot antara Nenek dan pasangan suami-istri Kuroko mengenai hak asuh Tetsuya. Mereka pun meminta Nenek ikut mereka ke Amerika agar mereka tidak cemas. Namun Nenek cukup keras, beliau menolak semua tawaran dan bersikukuh akan membesarkan Tetsuya di desa. Sekali lagi, orang tua Tetsuya pun kalah karena mereka juga tak bisa mengesampingkan pekerjaan mereka di Amerika. Mungkin tiga tahun lalu adalah terakhir kali Tetsuya bersitatap langsung dengan orang tuanya. Papa dan Mama jarang sekali pulang ke Jepang kecuali benar-benar ada urusan super penting di Jepang. Natal, Tahun Baru, _Thanksgiving_ sekalipun, atau bahkan hari ulang tahun Tetsuya, mereka hanya menyampaikan sukacita via telepon atau surat kado saja.

Karenanya bagi Kuroko Tetsuya kecil, keberadaan Nenek sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Dan di saat sang Nenek tak tampak seperti sekarang, wajar saja kalau Tetsuya kecil keheranan.

Kedua sepatu dilepas dan disimpan rapi di rak. Kaki-kakinya mulai melangkah masuk. Sepasang iris _teal_ menjamah tiap sudut rumah yang kosong dan gelap. Beruntung masih sore jadi sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela masih cukup sebagai penerangan.

"Nenek ada di rumah?" Suara Tetsuya bergema mengisi tiap ruang kosong di sana.

Akhirnya Tetsuya buru-buru mencari sang Nenek setelah meletakan tas ranselnya di bawah meja telepon di dekat pintu masuk ke rumah. Pertama, anak itu masuk ke ruang tengah dimana biasanya Nenek duduk sambil melipat pakaian sehabis dijemur. Seingat Tetsuya, pagi tadi Nenek mencuci pakaian. Hanya saja ternyata ruangan tersebut kosong. Bahkan baju-baju yang Nenek jemur masih ada di pekarangan rumah. Kedua, Tetsuya beranjak ke dapur karena mungkin saja Nenek tengah memasak makan malam untuk mereka. Namun tidak ada juga. Satu-satunya yang Tetsuya temukan adalah kantung belanjaan di atas meja makan yang masih membungkus berbagai macam jenis sayuran yang bahkan belum diolah sama sekali.

Kening Tetsuya mulai mengkerut. Selama ini, sepanjang delapan tahun ia hidup dan tinggal bersama Nenek, tak pernah sekalipun Nenek pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada Tetsuya. Nenek tak mungkin meninggalkannya seperti Papa dan Mama—begitu yang Tetsuya pelajari.

"Nenek! Nenek ada di rumah?!" Anak itu mulai berteriak lebih kencang.

Dari dapur, ia melewati lorong yang menghubungkan ruang altar dengan beberapa ruangan lain di rumah. Selain altar milik Kakek, tak ada apapun di sana. Tetsuya sempat terdiam saat melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan hampir pukul lima sore.

Perasaan cemas mulai menghantui. Mungkin awalnya ia hanya berjalan pelan, tapi kini kakinya sudah dipacu lebih cepat. Bahkan saat ia tahu Nenek tak ada di ruang altar, Tetsuya pun langsung berlari menuju kamar Nenek yang berada di ujung lorong di dekat tangga ke atas. Sekali lagi anak itu harus menelan kekecewaan karena kamar tersebut kosong. Samar, ia bisa mendengar suara telepon rumah berdering beberapa kali. Hanya saja pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk sekedar mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Ia mulai bisa membayangkan hal-hal buruk tentang Nenek sekarang.

Wajahnya mulai pucat. Tatapan matanya berubah takut. Jantungnya berdegup cepat.

" _Bagaimana kalau Nenek pergi meninggalkannya seperti Papa dan Mama?"_

" _Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"_

" _Bagaimana kalau Nenek tidak akan kembali?"_

"NENEK!"

Dua netra biru Tetsuya mulai diselimuti lapisan bening air mata. Sebelum ketakutan berhasil menguasai hatinya, anak itu buru-buru mengusap kasar matanya dan berusaha sekali lagi memanggil sang Nenek.

"NENEK DIMANA?!" Lebih keras sehingga ia yakin suaranya pasti terdengar sampai keluar rumah. "Nenek…?"

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Nenek tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya—seperti Papa dan Mama. Seperti Kakek.

"Ne—"

"Tetsu-kun, sudah pulang?!"

DEG—

Anak itu tersentak. Ia kenal suara jernih ini. Buru-buru Tetsuya berlari menghambur ke arah pintu depan yang sudah terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda tengah menatapnya khawatir. Sepertinya anak itu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari dari rumahnya yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah Tetsuya. Momoi Satsuki—namanya.

"Satsuki-chan?"

"Syukurlah Tetsu-kun sudah pulang. Tadi Nenek pingsan sepulang dari toko kelontong. Sekarang ada di rumah Dokter Midorima! Ibu yang mengantarnya kesana. Begitu aku mendengar suara Tetsu-kun, aku buru-buru datang ke sini. Shintarou-kun juga tadi menelepon karena katanya tak ada yang mengangkat telepon di rumah Tetsu-kun."

Tubuh Tetsuya seketika bagai dipaku di atas lantai kayu.

~OoOoOoO~

"Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-cchi! Nenek bagaimana?"

Kepala berambut biru itu menoleh saat suara-suara menginterupsi pendengarannya. Sedari tadi, ia sibuk menangkupkan wajah di atas tempat tidur sang Nenek yang masih istirahat. Tangan-tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat tangan Nenek yang terasa hangat. Ia begitu lega ketika tahu Nenek masih bernafas dan tidak sedingin Kakek waktu Kakek meninggal. Sampai-sampai Tetsuya nyaris ketiduran kalau saja Daiki dan Ryouta tidak menyerukan namanya dan membuka pintu kamar pasien secara paksa.

Shintarou langsung berdesis. "Jangan berisik, Daiki, Ryouta. Nenek sedang tidur."

Dua anak itu mengangguk tanpa protes. Perasaan lega terbaca dari ekspresi mereka. Daiki dan Ryouta memang tinggal lebih dekat dengan Tetsuya, karenanya mereka butuh waktu lebih lama untuk sampai ke rumah Shintarou yang kebetulan berdekatannya dengan rumah Seijuurou dan Atsushi. Dua bocah itu panik bukan main saat Satsuki mengabarkan kalau Nenek pingsan di jalan. Sebelum waktunya makan malam, mereka pun buru-buru datang ke klinik Dokter Midorima. Keluarga Shintarou turun-temurun bekerja sebagai dokter. Kebetulan juga di desa ini hanya klinik keluarga Midorima yang bisa menjadi tempat pertolongan pertama.

"Waktu aku tau Nenek ada di sini, aku berusaha menelepon Tetsuya. Tapi tidak ada yang angkat." Shintarou menjelaskan sambil menaikkan posisi kacamatanya.

Tetsuya diam saja. Ia memang mendengar telepon berdering, tapi ia tak sanggup mengangkatnya karena terus memikirkan soal Nenek.

"Akhirnya aku menelepon rumah Satsuki untuk cek ke rumah Tetsuya." Anak itu berjalan mendekati Tetsuya dan Nenek yang masih tertidur pulas. "Kata Ayah, Nenek hanya mengalami serangan jantung mendadak tapi sekarang sudah aman karena beruntung Bibi Shino berada bersama Nenek saat serangan terjadi. Beberapa hari ini memang Nenek sering ke sini untuk meminta obat, tapi Ayah tidak bilang apapun kepadaku. Sekarang kata Ayah, biarkan Nenek istirahat dulu. Malam ini Nenek menginap di klinik. Jadi…." Kalimatnya terhenti saat menunduk agar bisa membaca ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Tetsuya. Namun nihil. Hanya kekosongan yang Shintarou dapatkan.

Wajah Shintarou mendadak muram. "Tetsuya… Kamu boleh menginap juga, kok. Nanti…eung…bisa tidur di kamarku—kalau kamu mau, sih."

Tetsuya menatap lekat-lekat sang Nenek. "Tapi besok 'kan kita harus pergi sekolah."

"Tetsu-cchi izin saja. Akan kusampaikan ke Pak Guru!"

"Kalau untuk pakaian ganti, biar aku ambilkan ke rumahmu Tetsu. Atau pinjam baju Sei saja—rumahnya 'kan dekat."

Seijuurou mengangguk setuju. "Toh badanku dan Tetsuya 'kan ukurannya sama."

"Nanti aku bawakan snak dari rumah, deh. Agar Tetsu-chin nggak lapar malam-malam."

Pembicaraan keenam anak kecil itu mendadak terputus saat pintu ruang rawat pasien di rumah Dokter Midorima kembali terbuka. Kali ini yang datang adalah seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah muda dengan kantong plastik di tangannya. Anak-anak langsung berdiri sopan. Beliau adalah Ibu dari Satsuki—Momoi Shino—salah satu orang desa yang bekerja sebagai tenaga perawat bantuan di klinik Dokter Midorima.

Dengan tenang, wanita itu masuk dan menghampiri Tetsuya. "Tetsu-kun, Bibi sudah membawakan baju ganti untuk Nenek. Malam ini biar Bibi yang menjaga Nenek. Tetsu-kun, jika mau boleh menginap di rumah Bibi. Bagaimana? Lagipula tadi sebelum tidur, Nenek sudah berpesan kepada Bibi untuk menjaga Tetsu-kun selagi beliau dirawat."

Lekat-lekat dipandanginya sepasang iris sakura itu penuh pertimbangan. Mata Tetsuya gelisah. Lalu ia menunduk lagi, melihat tangan sang Nenek yang penuh dengan kerutan dan tonjolan pembuluh darah. Memang, dilihat secara gamblang pun, Nenek sudah terlalu renta untuk berjuang merawatnya seorang diri. Wajar kalau akhirnya tiba kondisi dimana keadaannya memburuk karena sejak awal Nenek memang memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Hanya saja serangan mendadak ini memang membuat anak itu terkejut—bahkan takut. Jadi ia rasanya tidak mau meninggalkan Nenek sendirian.

Ia tak mau kalau tiba-tiba dikabarkan bahwa Nenek pergi meninggalkannya.

"Orang tuaku…." Anak itu berbisik pelan. Sangat pelan sehingga Bibi Momoi harus menundukkan kepala karena tidak mendengarnya. Hanya saja Daiki dan Ryouta yang memang berada tepat di samping Tetsuya bisa mendengarnya begitu jelas.

"Apa, Tetsu-kun?"

"Ah, tidak." Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum pura-pura. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dan tidur di rumah saja. Lagipula aku sudah hampir delapan tahun. Kalau hanya tidur sendirian di rumah, aku tidak takut, Bi."

 _Bohong_ —serentak semua temannya membatinkan hal yang sama.

"Eh, tapi—"

"Bibi Shino tidak perlu khawatir. Asalkan Nenek ada yang merawat," digenggamnya dengan erat tangan pucat sang Nenek. Tetsuya melanjutkan dengan tatapan datar dan senyum dipaksakan, "aku bisa sedikit tenang. Agar Nenek cepat sembuh, aku harus kuat. Jadi Bibi Shino tenang saja."

Wanita itu bungkam seribu bahasa. Semua pun tahu ketika Kuroko Tetsuya kecil memutuskan sesuatu, tak jarang keputusan itu bersifat mutlak dan tak seorangpun bisa mengganggu-gugatnya lagi.

Ibu Momoi akhirnya tersenyum enggan sambil mengusap kepala Tetsuya lembut. "Kalau begitu, jika ada yang terjadi, Tetsu-kun harus langsung datang ke rumah. Satsuki dan Ayahnya ada disana."

"Iya."

"Minimal," Shintarou bicara lagi, "makan malam dulu disini. Ibu telah masak cukup banyak untuk kita semua. Setelah itu baru Tetsuya dan yang lain boleh pulang."

Tepukan tangan di kedua pundak Tetsuya membuat anak itu kembali menoleh. Kali ini Daiki sudah memasang cengiran khas untuk menyemangatinya. "Aku akan pastikan Tetsu pulang sampai rumah dengan selamat. Jadi, jangan sedih. Nenek pasti sembuh, kok."

"Lagipula Nenek sudah ditangani Dokter paling hebat di desa." Ryouta ikut terkekeh sambil melirik Shintarou yang wajahnya sudah memerah samar.

Anak itu tersenyum tulus menatap teman-temannya juga Bibi Momoi. Ia tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan mereka semua. Hanya satu kata yang mampu ia ucapkan. Satu kata sederhana yang memiliki arti sedalam samudera.

"Terima kasih."

Jika bukan karena keberadaan mereka, Tetsuya kecil pastilah sudah menangis sedari tadi karena tak tahu harus bagaimana.

~OoOoOoO~

Entah kenapa suasana hati lima anak di kelas 2-A tersebut tidak terlalu baik. Alasan pertama ialah karena hari ini salju kembali turun setelah beberapa minggu menghilang. Mereka tidak bisa keluar kelas sembarangan karena dilarang bermain salju selama sekolah berlangsung. Lalu alasan lainnya adalah karena Kuroko Tetsuya menyatakan absen untuk beberapa hari ke depan sepanjang Nenek belum sembuh benar.

Hari ini menjadi hari kedua Tetsuya tidak sekolah.

"Kemarin Nenek akhirnya pulang." Shintarou buka suara seraya menutup buku puisi yang sejak tadi asyik dibacanya.

"Tetsu tetap absen, sih." Sedangkan Daiki sudah menumpukan hampir setengah tubuhnya di atas meja dengan wajah malas. "Mana hari ini dingin. Pulang nanti aku mau ke rumah Tetsu. Ryou mau ikut?"

"Aku ikut!" Ryouta mengacungkan jari telunjuk cepat-cepat. "Aku juga mau memberikan catatan harian dan PR untuk Tetsu-cchi. Kalau buku Dai-cchi sih, Tetsu-cchi bisa kesulitan membaca tulisan tangan Dai-cchi yang jelek banget."

Ledekan Ryouta membuat anak berkulit _tan_ itu sudah melayangkan tinju untuk memukul sandaran kursi Ryouta yang memang duduk di depan Daiki. Sehingga berakhir dengan adegan dimana dua anak itu kini saling melempar serangan-serangan kecil dan saling tendang di bawah kursi.

Mengabaikan kesibukan Ryouta dan Daiki, Seijuurou yang berada di kursinya memilih bicara. Nada bicaranya pelan dan berhati-hati. Tentu saja langsung menarik perhatian ketiga temannya yang lain—kecuali Atsushi yang memang duduk di samping Seijuurou. "Sebenarnya… Aku rasa ini memang bukan saat yang tepat. Kita semua sibuk dengan kondisi Nenek yang sakit dan Tetsuya yang absen sampai-sampai melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting." Tatapan bingung dari semua temannya yang ia terjemahkan membuat Seijuurou menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga. Kalian pasti lupa, ya?"

"Lupa apa, Sei-cchi?"

Atsushi yang tadi mengarahkan wajahnya kepada Seijuurou kini berpaling. Masih dengan posisi wajah yang disandarkan di atas meja, dua bola ungu di balik matanya menatap bergantian Daiki, Ryouta dan Shintarou yang memperhatikan mereka. "31 Januari. Ulang tahun Tetsu-chin itu 'kan tiga hari lagi, lho." Sebenarnya Atsushi sendiri tak akan ingat kalau Seijuurou tidak memberitahunya lebih dulu.

"Eeeeh?!" Tentu saja Shintarou, Ryouta dan Daiki berseru seirama.

Shintarou buru-buru mengambil buku catatan kecil yang selalu terselip di saku kemejanya. Membuka halaman dimana ada bagan kotak-kotak dengan urutan tanggal yang ia buat sedemikian rapi. Anak itu mencari tanggal hari ini. Tanggal 29, hari Selasa. Dan memang benar 31 Januari akan tiba tiga hari lagi. Shintarou tidak menyadarinya karena ia memang tidak menandai apapun di tanggal 31 Januari.

Ryouta yang memang duduk di samping Shintarou, mengintip ke balik buku kecil itu lalu mengerang keras-keras sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Kok aku bisa lupa banget, sih! Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, Sei-cchi? Merayakan hari ulang tahun kita semua secara bergilir seolah sudah jadi tradisi ya sejak kita semua masih TK. Tahun lalu, Bibi Shino merajutkan syal untuk Tetsu-cchi dan kita mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah Satsuki-chan. Tapi karena tahun ini Nenek sakit…." Kalimat Ryouta terhenti. Pandangannya berubah sedih. Diliriknya anak berambut merah yang seolah telah menemukan sebuah rencana itu dengan seksama. "Apa Sei-cchi sudah menemukan rencana? Kurasa merayakan ulang tahun Tetsu-cchi dalam keadaan begini pun tak akan membuatnya senang."

"Yang Tetsu-chin mau hanya kesembuhan Nenek. Coba saja ada ramuan ajaib yang bisa membuat Nenek sembuh seketika. Begitu Nenek minum dan—boom—Nenek langsung sehat lagi seperti dulu. Seperti ramuan buatan Penyihir begitu~" Atsushi mulai meracau. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Shintarou yang menatapnya gusar. "Shin-chin tidak punya ya obat semacam itu?"

"Kalau ada, Ayahku pasti menjadi legenda, Atsushi."

"Unng~ Payah, deh…. Shin-chin nggak keren."

"Kamu ngajak berantem ya, Atsushi?"

Perdebatan Atsushi dan Shintarou sedikit menenangkan suasana. Ryouta beringsut bersandar di kursinya sambil terkekeh geli. Memainkan kaki-kaki kursi hingga membentur meja Daiki beberapa kali. "Nah! Bagaimana, Sei-cchi? Sejak tadi Sei-cchi diam saja. Apa sudah kepikiran sesuatu?"

"Di saat seperti ini selalu Sei yang bisa menemukan jalan keluar, ya~"

Si rambut merah berdeham sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya ada. Rencana sederhana yang mungkin bisa membuat Tetsuya senang."

"Apa?" Daiki duduk tegap.

"Kalau tanggal 31 Januari nanti salju cukup banyak. Kita akan membuat boneka salju ulang tahun untuk Tetsuya. Tapi jika salju sudah mencair lagi, bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpet bersama di taman Kurigaoka? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengajak Tetsuya bermain 'kan?"

Mata Ryouta seketika berbinar senang. Ia sudah meloncat semangat sambil melayangkan kepalan tangan ke atas selayaknya meninju udara kosong di sana. "Setuju!" Serunya semangat. "Sei-cchi benar! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak ke taman Kurigaoka. Terakhir ke sana sepertinya beberapa minggu lalu, tapi kita gagal main karena lapangannya sudah dikuasai anak kelas lima dan akhirnya mengacau di rumah Kak Shuuzou. Kita bisa pergi pagi-pagi ke sana. Lalu seharian main."

"Ryou, kau lupa hal yang paling penting."

"Apa, Dai-cchi?"

"31 Januari itu hari Jumat. Kita tidak bisa membolos sekolah 'kan."

"Eeeh?! Iya kah, Shin-cchi?!"

Shintarou mengangguk. Anak itu kembali menatap Seijuurou kali ini. "Jadi, Seijuurou?"

"Aku sudah menyusun semuanya. Kalau kita tidak bisa main dari pagi. Kita akan main sampai malam. Kita akan minta izin ke orang tua masing-masing dan membangun tenda kemping di lapangan. Karena taman Kurigaoka letaknya di samping rumah Kak Shuuzou, pasti diizinkan asalkan Kak Shuuzou menjadi pengawas kita. Aku sudah bicara dengan Kakak, dan dia setuju memintakan izin untuk kita semua."

Daiki terkekeh geli sendiri. "Kalau urusan merengek ke Shuuzou untuk dimintai tolong, Sei memang ahlinya."

Tatapan Seijuurou menajam, "Kau minta dipukul, ya?"

"Uwaaaaa! Seru! Keren! Seperti main detektifan saja! Tetsu-cchi pasti senang mendengarnya!"

"Kalau begitu aku harus sediakan banyak sekali makanan, nih. Puding, biskuit, permen, roti, keripik kentang, maiubou. Ung~ Apa lagi yaa…?"

"Semoga saja rencananya berjalan mulus."

"Asalkan salju tidak turun deras pada hari itu, Ayah dan Ibu pasti mengizinkanku ikut."

Seijuurou tidak bicara apa-apa. Ia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Disaat ini, Shintarou satu-satunya yang cukup peka untuk menyadari. Anak itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kursi Seijuurou. Ketika ketiga teman yang lain tidak menyadari, anak berkacamata itu menunduk untuk berbisik.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu lagi, Seijuurou?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Sebenarnya semalam Mamaku sempat menelepon Mama Tetsuya. Dan aku baru tau kalau Tetsuya sama sekali belum mengabari kedua orang tuanya soal penyakit Nenek."

"Eh, jadi?"

"Itulah…." Seijuurou menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa ke Tetsuya kalau ketemu nanti. Sepertinya Tetsuya sengaja tidak mau bilang ke Paman dan Bibi Kuroko—entah apa alasannya." Anak itu menoleh ke jendela kelas. Menatap Kristal-kristal es yang jatuh dari langit dengan tempo yang melambat. "Mungkin Tetsuya takut orang tuanya malah cemas." _Atau takut Paman dan Bibi tetap tidak akan datang ke Jepang meski tahu kondisi Nenek sekarang. Meskipun rasanya mustahil Paman dan Bibi mengabaikan Tetsuya dan Nenek dalam kondisi seperti ini._

~OoOoOoO~

Tanggal 31 Januari….

"Yo, bocah-bocah tengil. Sudah menunggu, toh."

"Kak Shuuzou!" Ryouta berlari menghambur ke arah pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang datang bersama dengan Seijuurou, Shintarou dan Atsushi. Tinggi Ryouta dan anak-anak lainnya bahkan tidak melewati pinggang pemain basket SMA tersebut.

Shuuzou terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut pirang Ryouta. Ekor matanya melirik Daiki yang entah sejak kapan sudah melayangkan tinjuan maut ke arah perutnya. Beruntung Shuuzou ahli beladiri. Serangan Daiki sudah ditangkis hanya dengan satu telapak tangan. Anak itu sontak berdecak kesal sambil menarik lagi tinjunya.

"Terlalu cepat bagimu untuk sampai memukulku, Daiki."

"Lama-lama juga aku akan berhasil meninju Shuuzou."

"Terserah." Enggan berdebat panjang, pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya. "Lalu? Mana yang katanya ulang tahun?" Shuuzou menatap rumah yang ada di samping mereka. Rencana hari ini memang mengadakan kemping di taman Kurigaoka dan sebelumnya mereka berkumpul di depan rumah Tetsuya. Tapi Shuuzou belum menemukan si kecil berambut biru tersebut di sana.

Sampai ia sadar seseorang sudah menarik ujung mantel coklat yang dikenakannya. Shuuzou menoleh ke bawah.

"Aku sudah di sini, Kak."

"Uwaaa! Tetsuya! Jangan ngagetin, dong! Mau bikin jantungku copot memangnya?" Reaksi spontan Shuuzou membuat Daiki dan Ryouta langsung tergelak geli. Wajahnya seperti baru saja menemukan hantu kecil. Ekspresi garang plus jahil yang biasa mengisi wajah Shuuzou seketika sirna.

Seijuurou melirik Shuuzou enggan. "Kak Shuuzou saja yang bodoh. Daritadi Tetsuya memang sudah di sini."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian yang bisa mendeteksi Tetsuya dengan mudah, dong. Aku ini masih cowok SMA biasa." Agak kesal juga kalau kalah dari anak-anak itu secara terang-terangan. Shuuzou pun memutuskan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Pemuda jangkung itu berjongkok agar menyamakan tinggi dengan Tetsuya. Tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala anak berwajah datar itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya. Tahun ini pun tetap jadi anak baik, ya. Jangan ikut-ikutan nakal seperti si dekil Daiki dan si bawel Ryouta, ya—adaauw!" Rintihan keras menjadi penutup Shuuzou saat dua anak yang namanya disebut sudah menghadiahinya dua tinju kencang di punggung.

"Aku nggak nakal, Kak! Lagian aku nggak cerewet!"

"Shuuzou bodoh! Bicara senaknya aja, huh! Yang dekil itu kau, bego!"

"Mana ada anak baik-baik yang nonjok orang dari belakang! Lagian—kau Ryouta—kau bawel banget kayak tiga kakak cewekmu itu! Dan Daiki—jangan mengataiku bego, dasar bego! Lalu, meninju orang dari belakang itu berbahaya!"

"(Kak) Shuuzou yang ngajarin 'kan!" Ryouta dan Daiki protes berbarengan.

Sebelum ketiga orang ini berdebat semakin panjang, Shintarou langsung berdeham kencang. "Maaf, mengganggu. Tapi ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Kita bisa dimarahi kalau berisik 'kan?" Peringatan sinis yang membuat Shuuzou, Ryouta dan Daiki seketika bungkam.

Sedikit malu karena ditegur anak kelas dua SD, wajah Shuuzou merona tipis dan ikutan berdeham membersihkan tenggorokan. Fokusnya kembali ditunjukkan kepada Tetsuya yang belum berkata apa-apa. Tangan merogoh ke saku mantel, dikeluarkannya gantungan kunci berbentuk bola basket kecil diujungnya. Shuuzou tersenyum lebar.

"Hadiah untuk Tetsuya."

Anak kecil itu meraup gantungan kunci di tangan Shuuzou. Hadiah yang begitu sederhana dan murah—sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa Tetsuya benar-benar senang menerimanya. Pipinya bahkan merona saat tersenyum lebar menatap Shuuzou yang entah bagaimana seperti gemas sendiri melihat malaikat kecil itu. Apalagi ketika mata Tetsuya berbinar-binar menatapnya dengan tulus.

"Terima kasih, Kak."

Shuuzou menutup wajahnya. "Aduuh~ Tetsuya manis banget, sih. Jadi adikku saja, deh. Mau nggak?"

"Huuu! Kami nggak akan menyerahkan Tetsuya sama cowok SMA mesum kayak Shuuzou!"

"Eh, bocah! Ngatain aku mesum, hah?! Dapat kata-kata itu dari mana?! Kupukul bokongmu sampai merah ya biar kapok."

"Wuaaa! Kabur, Tetsu! Ada cowok preman!" Daiki dan Ryouta buru-buru menarik tangan Tetsuya dan berlari kabur dari Shuuzou yang sudah bersiap mengejar mereka.

"Kita tertinggal, deh. Ayo, Atsushi!" Seijuurou menarik tangan Atsushi dan ikut berlari.

Atsushi yang sedari tadi memang tidak mau terlibat hanya merengek kepada Seijuurou. "Tapi aku nggak mau lari-larian, Sei-chin~"

"Jangan banyak protes, Atsushi!"

"Aduuuh~Kenapa harus berlari, sih!" Mau-tidak-mau Shintarou pun akhirnya mengikuti langkah teman-temannya yang sudah cukup jauh di depan.

Tawa mereka terdengar mengisi tiap sudut jalan. Karena di desa ini hampir semua penduduknya sudah saling mengenal, tak satupun yang memang merasa terganggu dengan tawa ceria anak-anak tersebut.

Dari dalam rumah keluarga Kuroko pun, Nenek dan Ibu Momoi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar mereka.

"Mereka sudah pergi, ya." Nenek duduk beristirahat di sofa. "Ah, Shino-chan boleh pulang. Aku tidak apa ditinggal sendirian."

Ibu Momoi menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Selama Tetsu-kun bermain, aku akan menjaga Nenek. Lagipula sejak kecil, Nenek juga selalu menjagaku." Wanita paruh baya itu menyampirkan selimut tebal di punggung Nenek Kuroko. Di balik pundak Nenek yang renta, Ibu Momoi tersenyum samar.

Tatapan mata wanita itu sendu. "Apa benar Yukari-chan akan pulang ke Jepang?"

Nenek mengangguk. "Mungkin besok atau lusa Yukari dan Satoru-kun akan sampai."

"Lalu…." Kalimat Ibu Momoi terputus. "Soal Tetsu-kun…."

"Aku belum bicara apapun dengan anak itu. Jadi pastikan Satsuki-chan juga jangan diberitahu, ya. Kalau puterimu dengar, dia bisa heboh dan mengadu ke Daiki-kun atau Ryouta-kun. Nanti aku yang kerepotan kalau cucu kesayanganku menangis." Tawanya lembut mengisi ruang tamu di rumah keluarga Kuroko.

Ibu Momoi hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, akan kuseduhkan teh untuk Nenek. Setelahnya aku akan menjemput Satsuki dan kami akan menginap menemani Nenek malam ini." Segera wanita itu melenggang ke dapur meninggalkan Nenek Kuroko seorang diri.

Malam ini, langit cerah.

"Tanggal 31 Januari, ya. Sudah delapan tahun aku paksa Tetsuya bersamaku. Sekarang sudah saatnya kukembalikan anak itu ke orang tua yang merindukannya."

~OoOoOoO~

Udara dingin tidak menyurutkan semangat anak-anak kecil itu untuk bermain di taman Kurigaoka. Seperti dugaan awal, salju ternyata tidak turun sehingga rencana membuat boneka salju akhirnya tidak tersampaikan. Sejak sampai di taman, mereka segera menyiapkan persiapan. Shuuzou membuat api unggun kecil dari ranting yang dikumpulkan Seijuurou, Ryouta dan Tetsuya. Atsushi sudah menancapkan beberapa marsmallow di batang kayu untuk dibakar. Sedangkan Daiki dan Shintarou yang kebagian tugas memasang tenda sederhana. Mereka sudah meminta izin ke beberapa rumah yang letaknya dekat dengan taman Kurigaoka. Jadi selama mereka tidak terlalu berisik, mereka tidak akan dimarahi.

Apalagi Seijuurou salah satu dari mereka. Putra tunggal dari keluarga Akashi yang terpandang di seluruh desa tidak mungkin mendapat protes dari warga. Ditambah keberadaan Shintarou sebagai putra sulung dari satu-satunya Dokter di sana. Juga ada Shuuzou sebagai orang dewasa yang mengawasi mereka berenam.

"Selesai!" Daiki berseru semangat setelah tenda merah tua itu berhasil didirikan di dekat arena pasir. "Shuuzou! Aku sudah pasang tenda dengan benar, nih!"

"Siip! Kau memang jagoan, Daiki. Shintarou juga hebat."

"Hehehehe!" Daiki sudah sibuk menggosok bawah hidungnya dengan bangga.

"Asal ada buku panduan, memasang tenda sih hal yang gampang." Sedangkan Shintarou hanya membenarkan posisi kacamata untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena dipuji Shuuzou.

Di dekat semak, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya masih mencari ranting. "Sepertinya kayunya sudah cukup." Seijuurou menunduk untuk memberitahu Tetsuya yang masih mengumpulkan ranting di semak-semak. "Ayo kita kembali ke teman-teman, Tetsuya. Ryouta! Rantingnya sudah cukup. Ayo kembali!"

"Iyaaaa!"

Kini keenam anak kecil ditambah satu orang dewasa itu sudah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran mengeliling api kecil yang menyala temaram. Harum marshmallow bakar mengisi tiap partikel udara di sekitar. Seperti biasa, Atsushi telah menyediakan terlalu banyak makanan ringan yang notabene isinya hanya makanan manis saja.

"Kalau udara semakin dingin, kita ke rumahku, oke?" Shuuzou mengingatkan.

Anak-anak itu mengangguk mengerti tanpa protes.

"Tadi Satsuki menangis, lho. Dia memaksa untuk ikut, tapi Paman tidak mengizinkan. Aku juga menolak. Akhirnya sejak sore Satsuki menangis-nangis kencang."

"Waah~Kau nakal banget, Daiki. Laki-laki tidak boleh membuat perempuan menangis, lho."

"Satsuki bukan perempuan! Dia monster! Buktinya dia kuat menghajarku habis-habisan kalau aku mengganggunya dan dia bisa bersikap super baik hanya ke Tetsu saja!"

Shuuzou tertawa geli. "Oh, ya ampun!" Baginya berada di sekeliling anak-anak ini bukan hal yang memalukan. Shuuzou memang sering bermain dengan mereka. Bahkan Shuuzou sudah mengenal anak-anak ini sejak mereka masih berwujud bayi merah. Yah, karena orang tua mereka semua memang sudah dekat sejak kecil. Hampir salah satu atau sebagian orang tua mereka adalah warga asli di desa ini. Apalagi dirinya dan Seijuurou merupakan saudara sepupu karena Ibu mereka beradik-kakak.

Satu bungkus keripik kentang sudah habis. Atsushi menengadah sambil mencoba membaca rasi bintang meskipun yang ia temukan hanya kekosongan. Atsushi sadar ia sama sekali tidak ahli dalam bidang perbintangan.

"Kita mau main apa, nih?" gumamnya.

"Tetsuya. Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya yang menentukan? Ini 'kan hari ulang tahunTetsuya." Seijuurou buru-buru mengusulkan.

Untuk beberapa detik, anak kecil itu berpikir. Sebenarnya Tetsuya sendiri sudah cukup dengan duduk bersantai dengan teman-temannya. Tapi jika yang lain ingin bermain, rasa-rasanya tidak apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di otak Tetsuya.

Dua pasang iris _aqua_ itu menatap sekelilingnya bergantian. "Ayo main petak umpet. Kak Shuuzou yang jadi setannya."

"Aaaah! Kalau itu sih, hanya kalian yang bisa menemukan Tetsuya."

"Takut, ya? Kak Shuuzou takut kalah, yaa?" Ryouta sudah meledek lagi.

"Siapa bilang?! Mau menantangku, bocah?"

Shintarou tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, karena sudah malam, kita hanya boleh bersembunyi di dalam taman. Tidak boleh lari keluar taman atau masuk ke hutan kecil di belakang taman Kurigaoka, ya."

"Siaaap!"

Serentak, anak-anak itu berdiri bersamaan dengan semangat. Shuuzou ikut berdiri sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sudah siap menjadi setan yang akan menangkap anak-anak nakal tukang meledek itu. Bahkan di otaknya, Shuuzou sudah menyusun banyak sekali drama penangkapan yang pasti bisa membuat Daiki ataupun Ryouta menangis kelak.

"Ayo! Kita mulai!" Seijuurou hendak memberi aba-aba. "Satu…. Dua….Ti—"

TRIIIING—

Bunyi dering ponsel Shuuzou menghentikan hitungan Seijuurou.

"Issh! Kak! Matikan ponselmu, dong!"

Shuuzou terkikik geli melihat reaksi kesal Seijuurou. "Maaf. Maaf. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Nanti akan kumatikan, deh." Pemuda itu merogoh saku mantel sambil berjalan menjauhi anak-anak. Satu nomor yang tertera di layar ponsel sempat membuat Shuuzou mengerutkan kening.

Dengan suara pelan, Shuuzou mengangkat panggilan dan menempelkan ponsel di telinga. "Iya, halo. Ini Shuuzou."

Pemuda itu diam. Mendengarkan suara yang terdengar di sebrang.

"Baik. Aku mengerti."

Shuuzou kembali diam. Kali ini ia melirik keenam anak yang masih memperhatikannya dengan tidak sabaran. Senyum kikuk ia lempar dengan tangan diangkat, mengisyaratkan agar anak-anak itu bisa menunggu dengan sabar.

"Baik, Bi. Terima kasih. Kami akan segera kesana."

Shuuzou akhirnya mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menghampiri anak-anak.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai, ya?" Ryouta sudah tidak sabaran.

Tapi ekspresi ragu yang Shuuzou pancarkan membuat Seijuurou enggan menghitung aba-aba. Anak itu berlari ke arah Shuuzou dan menarik mantelnya dengan wajah penasaran. "Ada hal buruk yang terjadi, Kak?" Seijuurou anak yang pandai membaca situasi.

Shuuzou mengangguk sambil tersenyum kikuk memandangi Adik sepupunya. Langkahnya mendekati Tetsuya dan segera berjongkok. Semuanya terdiam dengan kening berkerut dan ribuan tanda tanya di kepala.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Malam ini kita tidak bisa bermain. Baru saja Bibi Shino meneleponku. Katanya Nenek kembali terkena serangan jantung dan sekarang tengah dibawa ke klinik Dokter Midorima."

DEG—

~OoOoOoO~

"Kondisinya tiba-tiba memburuk. Jika besok pagi belum ada perkembangan, Nenek Kuroko harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit di kota." Dokter berkamacata itu membaca dengan seksama kertas yang ada di tangannya. Ekor matanya melirik beberapa catatan lain yang ada di atas meja, lalu kembali meneliti pekerjaannya.

Ibu Momoi mengangguk mendengar penuturan Dokter Midorima. "Kita tunggu sampai besok. Kata beliau, Yukari-chan dan Satoru-kun akan segera tiba di Jepang."

"Apa Tetsuya-kun tahu?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng sedih. "Nenek melarangku berbicara kepadanya. Karena itu, Dokter. Kita tunggu sampai besok pagi kecuali kondisi Nenek benar-benar jatuh kritis. Apakah bisa?"

"Baiklah. Karena kau sebagai penanggung jawab Nenek Kuroko, aku bisa memahaminya." Dokter Midorima meletakan berkas yang berisi riwayat kesehatan Nenek Kuroko di atas meja kerjanya. Melirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan hampir jam sepuluh malam. "Shin bilang mereka sedang melakukan _camping_ di taman Kurigaoka bersama Shuuzou."

"Aku sudah menelepon Shuuzou. Mereka akan segera datang ke sini sekarang."

~OoOoOoO~

Tak satupun yang merasakan sukacita hari ini. Keheningan dan rasa cemas menyelimuti atmosfir di klinik Dokter Midorima. Sejak pagi, sudah ada beberapa warga yang datang berobat atau sekedar menjenguk Nenek Kuroko yang masih dirawat. Seperti yang Dokter Midorima khawatirkan, kondisi Nenek memang memburuk dan siang ini akan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Butuh waktu tiga jam bagi ambulans untuk bisa sampai ke desa. Sedangkan akan terlalu beresiko jika memaksa membawa Nenek dengan kendaraan pribadi karena kondisi jalan yang terjal dan berliku.

Baru saja Ibu Seijuurou dan Ibu Ryouta pulang setelah menjenguk Nenek Kuroko. Sedangkan anak-anak kecil itu sama sekali enggan beranjak dari klinik. Mereka tidak bisa memenuhi ruangan pasien, jadi semua menunggu di luar. Shintarou dan Seijuurou bersandar di tembok klinik sambil berbicara serius. Daiki asyik menggambar pola-pola aneh di tanah bersama Atsushi yang menggambar berbagai jenis makanan. Sedangkan Ryouta tidak bisa berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir dengan cemas atau sesekali mengintip ke dalam klinik yang berakhir mendapat teguran dari perawat lain.

Waktu rasanya berjalan lambat-lambat.

Tak ada satupun yang mengetahui apa yang Tetsuya lakukan di dalam sana. Dan kenyataan itu membuat kelima anak ini sungguh tidak sabaran dibuatnya. Bahkan Shuuzou yang datang dengan membawa nampan berisi lima jus jeruk dari rumah Midorima pun tidak diindahkan keberadaannya oleh anak-anak tersebut.

Di dalam, Tetsuya duduk sambil mengayunkan kaki-kakinya. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Nenek yang begitu pucat dan disambungkan selang infus. Meski Dokter Midorima bilang kondisinya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan, tetap saja Tetsuya cemas bukan main saat mendengar kabar bahwa Nenek harus dibawa ke rumah sakit di kota.

Anak itu tahu kondisi Nenek pasti tidak baik-baik saja.

Emosi Tetsuya campur aduk. Takut menyergap. Di saat seperti ini, sesungguhnya ia benar-benar membutuhkan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apa? Hatinya justru sakit saat fakta menariknya kembali ke permukaan, menyuguhkan kenyataan Papa dan Mama tidak bersamanya sekarang.

Hal-hal buruk mulai mempengaruhi.

Apa Papa dan Mama tidak menyayanginya? Tidak menyayangi Nenek? Sehingga dalam kondisi seperti ini mereka bahkan tidak menelepon sama sekali. Jika memang begitu, untuk apa Tetsuya hadir di dunia ini? Jika kasih sayang orang tua pun ia tak miliki. Jika hal buruk terjadi dan Nenek pergi, harus kemana Tetsuya bersandar? Ia tak mungkin merepotkan keluarga teman-temannya.

Genggaman di tangan Nenek mengerat. Tubuh Tetsuya gemetar menahan tangis yang sedemikian mungkin ingin merebak keluar.

"Nenek….Kumohon bangunlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Suara Tetsuya mulai parau. Anak itu tahu ia tak akan sanggup menahan tangis jika lebih dari ini. "Aku takut, Nek…. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

Shuuzou hanya bisa berjongkok tanpa suara di dekat Seijuurou. Dirinya asyik menengadah. Menatap langit biru yang cerah. Sejujurnya di rumah keluarga Midorima tadi, ia telah diceritakan oleh Ibu Shintarou bahwa hari ini orang tua Tetsuya akan datang. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan hal itu kepada anak-anak. Sebagai pria dewasa, ia tahu sesuatu yang mungkin buruk bisa saja terjadi jika orang tuaTetsuya datang disaat kondisi Nenek memburuk.

Ya—pengalihan hak asuh Tetsuya yang akan kembali diberikan kepada suami-istri Kuroko secara sukarela oleh Nenek kelak.

Perhatian Shuuzou teralih saat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan klinik Midorima. Hanya beberapa saat saja sampai ada dua orang yang turun dengan bergegas dan berlari melewati anak-anak di depan klinik. Shuuzou terkesiap. Ia tak bisa berkutik. Mana Shuuzou duga kalau kekhawatirannya akan terjadi secepat ini.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, anak-anakpun langsung menyadari wajah siapa yang baru saja tampak di depan mata. Semuanya saling bertukar pandangan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Itu tadi 'kan…." Ryouta berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir.

Ranting di tangan Daiki terlepas. "Bibi Yukari dan Paman Satoru."

Tatapan mata Seijuurou berubah waspada. "Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Ah, sial. Kok cepat banget sih sampainya." Shuuzou hanya bisa menutup wajahnya. Berusaha memikirkan alasan paling logis dan mudah dipahami yang bisa ia katakan kepada anak-anak ini kelak.

.

.

Suara-suara yang terdengar dari luar kamar Nenek membuat Tetsuya yang nyaris saja tertidur kembali terjaga. Wajar jika ia mengantuk sekali. Sejak semalam, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan pulas. Meski Bibi Momoi menawarinya untuk istriahat dulu dan bahkan Dokter Midorima sampai mengajaknya tidur di kamar Shintarou, Tetsuya tetap tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Ia takut, jika ia meninggalkan Nenek, ia tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi.

Tangan Tetsuya mengucek kedua matanya yang memerah dan sembab.

 _Huh, apa tadi ia menangis?_ Tetsuya pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Kami sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Yang penting sekarang keselamatan Ibu harus diutamakan."

"Kalau soal Tetsuya, akan kami selesaikan setelah semua keadaan membaik."

 _Tunggu!_ Mata Tetsuya mengerjap takpercaya. Sungguh, ia tahu suara siapa saja ini. Meski tiga tahun Tetsuya hanya mendengar suara itu melalui jaringan elektronik dari sebrang telepon, Tetsuya tak mungkin tidak bisa mengenalinya.

Dadanya berdegup cepat. Ketimbang rasa senang, ia justru merasa takut dengan tiba-tiba. Perlahan, Tetsuya turun dari kursi dan berjalan mengendap ke arah pintu. Sebisa mungkin ia tak mau menimbulkan suara. Daun pintu kamar pasien tidak terlalu tebal, sehingga Tetsuya bisa mendengar pembicaraan diluar dengan begitu jelas.

"Kami akan membawanya ke Amerika."

DEG—

 _Suara Mama._

"Ibu pun sudah mengizinkannya."

DEG—

 _Kali ini suara Papa._

"Dengan ini kami tidak akan cemas lagi. Tetsuya akan selalu berada bersama kami."

 _Yang benar saja! Pergi ke Amerika dan meninggalkan Nenek?_ Tetsuya tidak mau.

Pintu kamar pasien dibuka cepat. Semua orang dewasa seketika kaget dengan kehadiran anak kecil itu di balik pintu. Mata Tetsuya merah entah karena kantuk atau marah. Nafasnya tertahan. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan tatapan rindu yang sang Ibu lempar untuknya.

"Tetsuya—"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau ke Amerika! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Nenek!"

"Tetsuya! Dengarkan dulu. Maksud Papa dan Mama—"

"Jahat! Papa dan Mama jahat! Aku benci kalian!" Tanpa mempedulikan alasan yang hendak ingin diutarakan orang tuanya, anak itu langsung berlari meninggalkan semua orang dewasa yang tercengang dengan aksi pemberontakannya.

"Tetsuya!"

Masa bodoh dengan panggilan Mama. Masa bodoh dengan suara Papa. Tetsuya sudah tidak mau peduli lagi. Toh bukankah selama tiga tahun ini pun orang tuanya juga tak mempedulikan Tetsuya dan kerap menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan saja? Sekarang, disaat kondisi Nenek memburuk, ia mana mungkin meninggalkan Nenek sendirian. Apa orang tuanya tidak punya hati nurani?

"Eh, Tetsuya?"

Bahkan Tetsuya sama sekali tidak sadar ketika ia berlari melewati pintu masuk klinik dimana teman-temannya tengah menanti. Anak itu tetap berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Berlari kabur dari dunia yang telah terlalu lama membuatnya merasa kesepian tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Karena bagaimanapun, sebanyak apapun sayang yang ia terima dari sekeliling, ternyata ia tetap membutuhkan pelukan orang tuanya. Tapi sekarang, yang ia rasakan justru bukan rindu. Melainkan marah yang teramat sangat karena keputusan Ayah dan Ibunya yang mau membawanya ke Amerika.

"Lho, Tetsuya!"

"Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-cchi, tunggu!"

"Tetsu-chin…. Sepertinya menangis 'kan?"

DEG—

~OoOoOoO~

"Tetsuya!"

"Ooi, Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-cchi!"

Kelima anak itu berlari ke segala arah sambil meneriaki nama yang sama. Setelah sadar dengan kata-kata Atsushi tadi, secara spontan kelimanya berlari ke arah dimana Tetsuya menghilang. Sayangnya anak kecil itu memang paling ahli bersembunyi. Hanya dalam waktu sekejapan mata Tetsuya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Ia pasti bersembunyi.

Daiki berlari ke arah Shintarou. Anak-anak sudah berada di depan rumah Tetsuya. Dikiranya Tetsuya di sana, namun rumah tersebut tetap kosong terkunci. Nafas mereka terputus-putus karena berlari sambil terus berteriak. Bahkan tak satupun yang mempedulikan Shuuzou yang berusaha mengejar anak-anak sambil terus sibuk dengan ponselnya—entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Tetsuya tidak pulang." Shintarou melaporkan saat semua temannya sudah berkumpul.

Dengan kaki dihentak tidak sabaran, Daiki sudah hendak berlari lagi. Namun Seijuurou dengan cepat menangkap tangan Daiki. "Sei! Aku mau mencari Tetsu lagi!"

"Kalau kita hanya mencari secara acak, akan sulit menemukan Tetsuya. Dia itu jagoan bersembunyi."

"Lalu bagaimana, Sei-chin?" Atsushi mengusap peluh yang meleleh dari kening sambil menengadah. Beruntung salju tidak turun jadi sekalipun Tetsuya berkeliaran seharian diluar, anak itu tak akan kedinginan. Dua manik _amethyst_ Atsushi kembali menatap Seijuurou yang berdeham.

Keheningan mengisi ruang di antara kelima anak itu. Semua sama-sama berpikir. Sampai akhirnya satu jalan pikiran membuat mereka tersentak. Sepertinya satu memori yang sama menyeruak bersamaan ketika mereka terdiam.

Hanya ada satu tempat yang bisa mereka datangi.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, kelimanya bergerak spontan berlari ke satu arah menjauh dari rumah keluarga Kuroko. Shuuzou yang melihat pergerakan itu segera terkejut. Ponsel masih menempel di telinganya.

"Sepertinya mereka tau sesuatu."

Lalu Shuuzou berusaha menyusul kelima anak itu dengan susah payah.

"Sial! Kenapa sih anak kecil tidak ada capeknya sama sekali!" Menggerutu karena sudah kehilangan hampir seluruh tenaganya akibat lari pontang-panting mengejar kelima anak-anak itu.

~OoOoOoO~

Sejak kecil, saat bermain petak umpet, tak seorangpun yang bisa menemukan dimana Tetsuya berada.

Kecuali...

"Tetsuya!"

…jika yang mencarinya tahu dimana letak tempat persembunyian faforit Tetsuya. Ya, taman Kurigaoka. Jika Tetsuya tidak ada dimanapun, ia pasti ada disana—entah di bagian yang mana—tapi pasti Tetsuya pergi ke taman Kurigaoka.

Anak itu terkejut saat teriakan Seijuurou menyergap pendengarannya. Buru-buru Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan kelima temannya sudah di sana sambil bercucuran keringat dan nafas terengah-engah. Kentara sekali mereka berlima berlari sekuat yang mereka bisa untuk mengejar Tetsuya dan menemukan dimana anak kecil itu bersembunyi.

"Uwaaa! Tetsu-cchi akhirnya ditemukan!" Ryouta sontak menghambur memeluk Tetsuya.

"Kak Shuuzou! Tetsu-chin sudah ketemu!"

"Aish! Kalian benar-benar, deh! Bisa-bisanya kalian kabur begitu saja dengan cepat dan sekarang menemukan Tetsuya dengan begitu mudah!" Shuuzou berlari ke arah anak-anak yang berdiri di dekat semak belukar yang terletak di belakang arena bermain taman. Sungguh tempat yang tak akan pernah terpikirkan.

Nafas pemuda itu memburu. Peluh bercucuran. Namun kalimat yang ingin ia lontarkan seketika tertelan saat melihat anak yang dicari sudah kembali membenamkan wajah di kedua lutut yang ditekuk. Sedikit rasa sesak menyambar dada Shuuzou karena melihat sendiri ada anak kecil yang menekan rasa takutnya dengan bersembunyi di semak belukar karena menghindari orang tuanya sendiri. Shuuzou yang memang sudah menyadarinya hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepala sambil mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

Sebagai orang dewasa, ia ingin memberi ruang bagi anak-anak itu untuk bicara. Lagipula ada yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Mata Ryouta yang pertama ikut berkaca-kaca. Kedua lengan kecilnya masih melingkar di tubuh Tetsuya. Merasakan getaran tertahan dari anak kecil tersebut. Ryouta berusaha mengintip untuk melihat wajah sahabatnya, meski nihil. Tetsuya enggan mengangkat kepala.

"Tetsu-cchi? Ada apa?"

Anak itu menggeleng lemah.

"Tetsuya." Seijuurou berjongkok di samping Tetsuya. "Tadi itu Papa dan Mamamu 'kan? Apa ada yang terjadi di dalam? Tetsuya bisa bicara dengan kita."

"Benar, Tetsu! Mereka tidak menyakitimu 'kan?"

Shintarou menghela nafas. "Daiki berlebihan. Bagaimanapun, mereka orang tua Tetsuya. Mana mungkin mereka melukai Tetsuya."

"Tapi mereka sudah meninggalkan—" Kalimat Daiki terpotong ketika lirikan Seijuurou menghujam tajam kepadanya. Bocah itu mengkeret di balik punggung Atsushi sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku hanya berniat membela Tetsu. Jangan marah dulu dong, Sei."

Sekali lagi gelengan menjadi jawaban bisu anak itu.

Kening Ryouta mengkerut. "Lalu kenapa Tetsu-cchi menangis?"

"Karena…" Suaranya parau. Tetsuya menarik nafas untuk memperbaiki nada bicaranya yang bergetar, "aku tidak mau pergi."

Semuanya tidak mengerti. Daiki, Shintarou dan Atsushi akhirnya ikut berjongkok mengelilingi tiga sahabatnya.

"Pergi?" Seijuurou mengulang dengan nada tanya. "Maksudnya?"

Kali ini jawaban yang Tetsuya berikan adalah anggukan kepala. "Aku tidak mau pergi meninggalkan desa. Papa dan Mama bilang, aku akan dibawa ke Amerika. Berarti aku akan meninggalkan Nenek. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Seijuurou-kun dan yang lainnya juga. Tidak mau—huhuhu~" Tetsuya meremas erat lengan Ryouta sambil menundukkan wajah. Menangis tersedu-sedu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Tentu saja semuanya bungkam seribu bahasa. Hari ini, untuk yang pertama kalinya, mereka melihat sahabat yang selalu memasang wajah datar dan tenang ini menangis terisak selayaknya anak berusia delapan tahun pada umumnya. Tetsuya yang bahkan tidak pernah menangis meski keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, hari ini pertahanannya runtuh.

Mata Ryouta berkaca-kaca. Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja tangisnya ikutan pecah.

"Huaaa! Aku—aku juga nggak mau! Aku nggak mau pisah dengan Tetsu-cchi!" Anak itu balas memeluk Tetsuya erat. Enggan melepaskannya barang sejenak. Tangisan Ryouta justru membuat Tetsuya semakin merengek dalam pelukannya.

Bagaimanapun tak seorangpun yang menginginkan perpisahan.

"Ryou, bodoh! Kalau nangis nanti—" Daiki mengusap kasar kedua matanya. Menahan tangis agar tidak pecah. "Aaaargh! Pokoknya jangan nangis, Ryou!"

Cengir meledek mampir ke wajah Seijuurou. Anak itu sudah berdiri sambil menyenggol Daiki dengan pundaknya. "Kau sendiri mau nangis, Daiki."

"Berisik kau, Sei!"

Sedangkan dua anak yang masih setia di belakang hanya diam seribu bahasa. Suara helaan nafas yang Atsushi dengar membuat bocah itu menoleh dan menemukan Shintarou menoleh ke sudut lain sambil mengangkat sedikit bingkai kacamatanya. "Shin-chin nangis, ya?"

"Nggak! Aku tidak nangis!"

Entah kenapa suasana yang tercipta menjadi begitu muram. Tangisan kencang Ryouta yang bersinkronisasi dengan suara Tetsuya. Daiki yang sibuk marah-marah karena tidak mau ikut menangis. Seijuurou yang berusaha mencairkan suasana meski matanya sudah mulai memerah. Begitupun Shintarou dan Atsushi yang sibuk mengusap-usap punggung Ryouta dan Tetsuya agar bisa lebih tenang.

Seperti berada di dimensi lain saja. Padahal anak-anak seusia mereka memangnya memahami beban hidup yang seberat apa?

Di belakang, Shuuzou tersenyum lucu. Tangannya hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepala lagi. Ingin sebenarnya ikut menengahi suasana, tapi rasanya sayang kalau pemandangan manis ini berakhir seketika. "Dasar anak-anak. Meski menyebalkan, tetap saja hanya bocah ingusan."

Suara derap kaki mulai terdengar di gendang telinga Shuuzou. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah jalan masuk ke taman Kurigaoka. Sekali lagi senyumnya terlukis saat melihat pasangan suami-istri Kuroko sudah berlari dengan wajah pucat ke arah mereka. Shuuzou akhirnya bisa tenang dan memasukan ponsel kembali ke saku mantelnya.

"Tetsuya-kun!"

"Tetsuya!"

DEG—

Anak-anak terkesiap. Semuanya menoleh serentak ke arah yang sama.

"Papa? Mama?"

Di saat yang pas, Seijuurou buru-buru menarik tangan Ryouta yang masih membelenggu tubuh Tetsuya. Dan saat itulah, wanita paruh baya berparas cantik itu memeluk Tetsuya erat. Tangisnya pecah seolah selama ini hidupnya hanya diisi oleh penyesalan karena tak bisa memberikan kenangan terbaik kepada putera tunggalnya.

Nyonya Kuroko menenggelamkan wajahnya jauh di pundak mungil Tetsuya. "Maaf. Maafkan kami. Izinkan kamu menjelaskan dulu, Sayang. Kami tak berniat menelantarkan Tetsuya-kun. Kami ingin membawa Tetsuya-kun ikut serta agar kita bisa hidup bersama. Tolong jangan membenci Papa dan Mama." Racaunya pilu.

Aroma _mint_ menyeruak masuk ke cuping hidung Tetsuya. Aroma asing yang sungguh membangkitkan rasa rindu yang tersimpan di dalam dada. Membuat kedua mata Tetsuya kembali terasa panas. Ia pun mengerjapkannya dengan perasaan tidak percaya.

Laki-laki berkacamata yang tadi datang bersama Nyonya Kuroko berjongkok di samping sang isteri dan puteranya. Tersenyum penuh sayang sambil mengusap kepala Tetsuya lembut. "Nenek tidak akan ditinggalkan, Sayang. Kita semua akan pindah ke Amerika. Tetsuya tidak perlu takut." Suaranya menenangkan. Sentuhan tangannya mengejutkan.

"Kita akan bersama-sama."

Pelukan Nyonya Kuroko terlepas. Wanita itu menatap lekat sepasang iris lazuardi yang sama persis dengan matanya. Tersenyum tulus dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah memerah. "Tetsuya mau 'kan?"

Ini adalah impian mereka.

Tetsuya tak langsung menjawab. Alih-alih, ia justru balik bertanya dengan ragu. "….Sama Nenek juga?"

Papa mengangguk. "Iya, Nak."

"Dengan Papa dan Mama juga?"

Sekali lagi Mama memeluk Tetsuya erat. Seolah ia tak ingin lagi melepaskan bocah mungil itu dari rengkuhannya. "Tentu, Sayang. Kita sekeluarga akan tinggal bersama. Karena kami sayang Tetsuya. Kami begitu merindukan Tetsuya."

Air mata Tetsuya tak lagi bisa terbendung. Matanya basah. Ia menangis sekeras yang ia bisa karena rasa bahagia tak bisa lagi tertahan dalam dada. Kedua lengan mungilnya balas memeluk Nyonya Kuroko dengan erat. Gestur ini cukuplah membuat semuanya paham apa jawaban Tetsuya kecil terhadap pertanyaan yang orang tuanya ucapkan.

Kelima anak lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Antara sedih dan bahagia, semua campur aduk rasanya. Ryouta satu-satunya yang sudah terisak dan sibuk menghapus air mata yang tak bisa dihentikan dengan Daiki yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Shuuzou tersenyum. Menepuk pundak Seijurou kecil. Meski tanpa kata-kata apapun, Seijuurou seperti bisa memahami apa yang hendak Shuuzou sampaikan kepada mereka.

~OoOoOoO~

Angin yang berhembus mengirimkan sinyal dingin kepermukaan kulit. Masih salah satu bagian di musim dingin. Di penghujung bulan Januari.

Masih di desa yang sama. Salah satu desa kecil di Hiroshima. Yang memiliki satu taman faforit anak-anak; Kurigaoka. Yang berbeda hanyalah waktu yang berjalan telah membawa masa lalu menjadi sebuah kenangan.

"…semacam kembali ke masa lalu." Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap lurus bangunan TK yang penuh warna dan diramaikan dengan sorakan anak-anak kecil dari dalam kelas. Senyum tipis mengisi paras wajahnya yang kini telah berubah dewasa.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, TK tersebut belum dibangun. Yang ada di dataran ini adalah sebuah rumah tingkat dua dengan model sederhana seperti rumah Jepang pada umumnya. Dengan papan nama Kuroko yang tertera di depan pintu rumah. Namun sekarang sudah lima tahun rumah itu dirobohkan, kemudian digantikan dengan TK Akashima.

Daiki sudah tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Seijuurou. "Ahahaha! Jangan melankolis hanya karena pulang kampung, Sei. Bulan lalu pun kita ke sini di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Tapi hari ini rasanya unik." Atsushi yang melanjutkan. Sambil memeluk kantung besar berisi makanan kecil dengan jumlah yang banyak.

Shintarou menaikkan posisi kacamatanya. "Sepuluh tahun, ya…"

Iris _topaz_ Kise menatap tulus TK Akashima. "Apa kabar Tetsu-cchi?"

Hari ini adalah tanggal 31 Januari. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mereka masih merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama meski usia kini sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Seijuurou, Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou dan Atsushi sendiri sudah meninggalkan desa dan melanjutkan bersekolah di SMA yang berbeda-beda. Namun tetap saja mereka akan meluangkan satu hari di hari ulang tahun satu-sama lain untuk berkumpul di kampung halaman.

Bahkan hari ulang tahun Tetsuya sekalipun. Meski sang subjek telah pergi sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan belum pernah kembali lagi.

Sekali lagi angin berhembus cukup kuat. Di saat yang bersamaan, dering lima ponsel yang ada di dalam tas mereka saling bersahutan. Sesaat, kelima remaja itu saling berpandangan heran. Entah perasaan apa yang menyelimuti benak, tapi ini rasanya bukan suatu kebetulan. Tanpa aba-aba pun akhirnya mereka meraih ponsel bersamaan dan membaca satu e-mail dari alamat surel yang sama.

.

- _Selamat hari ulang tahun untukku. E-mail ini adalah perwakilan diriku bersama kalian. Kelak, suatu hari nanti, aku akan turut berdiri disana bersama kalian semua. Merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama seperti sedia kala._

 _Tetaplah sehat. Sampai hari dimana aku bisa kembali….kumohon jangan pernah lupakan aku. Seijuurou-kun, Daiki-kun, Ryouta-kun, Shintarou-kun, Atsushi-kun. Aku bahagia masih bisa menjadi bagian dalam kenangan kalian sampai saat ini._

 _Sampai jumpa…_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._ -

.

Kelima anak itu tertawa bersamaan.

"Dasar, Tetsu. Setiap tahun selalu menjadikan e-mail sebagai perwakilan. Dikiranya kita akan melupakan dia, eh? Mana mungkin!" Tawa Daiki mungkin yang paling keras. Ia sudah menjunjung tangan tinggi-tinggi ke atas. "Ooi, Tetsu! Kau dengar? Kami mana mungkin lupa. Sampai kau pulang! Aku akan memukulmu kalau kau tak kunjung kembali!"

Ryouta terkikik geli. "Dai-cchi! Kita ada di depan TK, Bodoh!"

"Dasar berisik." Seperti biasa, Shintarou yang paling senang mengomeli mereka berdua.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. Memikirkan satu sahabat yang entah bagaimana rupanya sekarang. Sedangkan Atsushi satu-satunya yang masih asyik mengunyah maiubou hingga kepotongan yang terakhir.

"Tetsssuuu! Cepat pulaaang!"

"Tetsu-cchiiii! Aku kangeeen!"

"Kalian berisik!"

"Sudahlah, Shintarou."

"Dimarahin pun Dai-chin dan Ryou-chin tak pernah mau mendengar omelan Shin-chin."

"Ahahahaha!"

Kelima remaja itu seketika mematung. Suara tawa asing yang begitu jernih seolah menggelitik pendengaran. Letaknya dari bagian belakang. Meski mereka tak tahu siapa itu, namun rasa rindu seolah membuncah saat mendengarnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak pernah berubah, ya. Benar-benar…."

Suara asing yang menyeret mereka ke masa lalu. Membuat otak mereka mengartikan satu sosok anak kecil yang sama. Tanpa dikomando siapapun, kelima pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang.

Lima meter di belakang mereka. Seorang pemuda berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan dengan senyum tulus di wajah. Satu tangan yang bebas bahkan masih memegang ponsel yang disinyalir baru digunakan untuk mengirim e-mail. Rambut dan bola mata yang senada dengan warna langit itu tak akan pernah bisa mereka lupakan.

Tetsuya tersenyum senang. "Kalian semua tumbuh tinggi sekali. Sepertinya hanya aku dan Seijuurou-kun yang tidak bertambah tinggi."

Sendirian. Tetsuya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala. Namun setelah beberapa saat tertawa sendirian, pemuda itu akhirnya sadar kelima sahabatnya sama sekali tak memberikan respon apa-apa. Heran, ia pun akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan menatap lurus mereka berlima. Sampai akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan melemparkan senyum sederhana yang selalu membuat siapapun tenang menatapnya.

"Aku pulang…."

Tak ada yang membuka suara. Semuanya langsung berlari ke pusat yang sama. Memeluk sahabat yang telah lama tak lagi bersitatap muka. Ini pastilah hari paling indah yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh mereka. Hari dimana mereka bisa berkumpul bersama lagi seperti dahulu kala.

.

.

 **(THE END)**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo, InfiKiss di sini. ^^

Akhirnya part 2 The Most Beloved Children bisa aku apdet meski telat tiga minggu dari tanggal ultah Tetsuya. Siapapun yang menunggunya, aku ucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya. Terlalu banyak hal terjadi di real life sehingga aku kesulitan mengambil waktu untuk menulis/mengedit. Tanggal 31 kemarin pun bertepatan dengan deadline event #akakuroxygenchl02 jadi aku kebut menyelesaikan fic lain. Fyuuh~

Ah, by the way, terima kasih kepada siapapun yang membaca di The Most Beloved Children part 1 kemarin. Sebenarnya kalau ada ide dan kesempatan pun aku ingin bikin versi Kise, Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara. Tapi karena tiap tahun selalu bikinnya fic ultah untuk Akashi dan Kuroko, aku ga berani janji apa-apa untuk chara sisanya. Jujur saja aku begitu menikmati menulis dua kisah ini sehingga jadinya malah kedodoran sampai 9.000 kata lebih.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk siapapun yang berkenan membaca fic ini sampai kalimat terakhir. Untung-untung kalau baca A/N juga hhihi

Selamat berakhir pekan. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. ^^

 **Salam,**

 _InfiKiss_


End file.
